GNX-245A GN-X Achilles
The GNX-245A GN-X Achilles (aka ' ''Jinx Achilles ') is a limited-production mobile suit/Gunpla models used by the Class Nation Fereshtern‘s Third Years in the ''Gundam Build War. It is the successor to the GN-X Trojan and the latest direct upgraded version of Fereshtern’s GN-X series. Used mainly by the Third Years or seniors, sometimes 2nd Years if experienced enough. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GN-X Achilles is the successor of the GN-X Trojan, the third generation standard Fereshtern units. Technically the refitted versions of the mass-produced GN-X, the GN-X Achilles is the fourth generation of the Feresthern’s GN-X series, if not the prototype or 3.5 generation mobile suit. Performance-wise, it can surpass most Gundam-type mobile suits. Retaining much of its appearance from its predecessor, minor changes happened only to the waist, head area, and GN Drive. The waist follows the design cues from the GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X and GNX-803T GN-XIV, which remove the waist GN Particle Generators with GN Vulcans and hardpoints. The head and shoulder GN Particle Generators also follows the GN-XIV’s, and replace the protrusion with a long, thin Gundam-type Clavicle Antenna. The GN Drive was enhanced and can produce more GN Particles and can activate a simple version of the Trans-Am system, which it only boost the overall performance of the unit. Weapon-wise, most are mainly customized or personalized versions of its predecessors’ armaments. First piloted by the Sixth Squad of the Ferehtern’s Third Years, the Celestial Jinx, or popularly nicknamed by the whole academy. Each model was heavily personalized according to each member, since only four prototypes were developed; however, the data for the prototype was preserved for possibly one of the upgrades and enhancement of one of the First Year squadrons. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle II :One of the standard armaments of the GN-X series that can fire rapid beam shots, and its strong enough to nullify force fields with a single shot. Initially, it retains its GN Condenser that was used to lessen the drain on the GN Drive Tau, now it is use for adjusting the power of the beam. Similar to the Advanced GN Beam Rifle, it allows the pilot to adjust its accuracy, rate of fire, and penetrating power in real time. ;*GN Lance II :A standard weapon of the GN-X series deployed first into battle, and it functions as both melee-to-mid range weapon. Similar to the Jinx Three’s GN Lance and the Advanced Jinx’s Proto GN Lance, it’s comprised of a new GN Particle enhanced Lance and integrated GN Beam Rifle II. The lance is capable in close combat, strong enough to cross-blades with beam sabers and even act as an improvised shield against beam cannons. The gun has two firing settings: a pulse setting for singular blasts and a gatling setting for suppressive firing and against multiple targets. It usually stored behind a shoulder when not in use. :;*Variety-types Missiles Launchers ::Housed in the lance, 4 mini-missiles launcher that holds 5 projectiles in each. Different types of missiles are use depending on the mission at hand. ;*GN Shield II :An improved version of the GN Shields and has more similar characteristics to the Jinx Four’s shields. Retaining the Defense Rod technology, it’s currently use as a scattering fan system for deploying the Micro GN Field and can widen its area of field; all because of the vents underneath the rods. It still preserves its abilities to defend against solid projectiles and beam attacks, but is stronger now. It is possible to equip two to four of these units and can be equip on the arms or swiveling hinges on the shoulders. If the Jinx Trojan has a GN Booster Tail, GN Particle Tank, or additional power attached to the unit, the GN Shield II can deploy two types of GN Field: a frontal wall-like barrier and a 180-degree area shield ;*GN Vulcans :Small beam guns with low power output, but a very high firing rate, its primarily function is to intercept and destroy incoming missiles or Mobile Weapon Bits and lay down a suppressive field to restrict the movements of enemy mobile suits. Despite its low power, it’s a threat to mobile suits with their armor breached and revealing the tender innards, which a lucky round could damage. Three pairs are mounted on the waist, in the head, and another in the wrist mounted system similarly to the GN-001 Gundam Exia’s GN Vulcans. ;*GN Beam Sabers II :For melee combat, the GN-X series is equipped with two beam sabers which are capable of cutting through just about anything except a GN Field, or force field in general. In the third generation’s version, the beam saber has the ability to adjust the length of the beam blade, which sometimes the shorter version is called the GN Beam Daggers, like the Gundam Exia’s. ;*GN Claw/ GN Beam Claw :Used by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a manipulator hand with sharp fingers infused with GN Particles that enhance the cutting ability. It’s mainly as a last resort in close combat. Like the GNZ-005 Garazzo, it can be swap with another manipulators that have built-in GN Beam Sabers in each finger. The beam claws can be used either individually for a talon attack or combined into one large beam blade. It also has a GN Vulcans function, a low-caliber, rapid firing beam gun in each finger, but it has lower power output than the normal GN Vulcans, lower than the head-mounted pair. Its purpose is to attack the insides of the enemy mobile suits once the beam blades penetrates into the armor enough for the beam vulcans to strike. ;*GN Beam Cannon :An optional weapon of the GN-XII’s arsenal and primary weapon of the GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon, it can be mounted on the shoulder hardpoints. A high output particle cannon that can easily destroy targets with a single shot, and two can be mounted at a time. Sometimes the unit that equips this weapon can equip a long range targeting central camera on the head that is surrounded by the four standard head cameras. ;*GN Buster Sword :An optional weapon of the GN-XII’s arsenal and primary weapon of the GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword, it can be stored on the shoulder hardpoints. A physical blade that can emit a GN Field along the body to increase the cutting power, and the field can be expand to be used as a shield. Sometimes the unit’s head will have minor changes to accompany the melee combat style. ;*Disruptors, Grenades, etc. (Handheld Variety Grenades) :;*Anti-Beam Disruptor ::These canisters can release a gas-like particle that renders beam attacks useless. This gives the GN-X Trojan an advantage, as it has many physical weapons. :;*Plasma Field Grenades ::A grenade that is designed to electrically shock and disable the MS pilot, and use for capturing a individual, seizing a mobile suit, or stunning an enemy. It separates in half after being thrown, but will be still held together by wires, and releases a conductive particle field that stuns and shocks anything within the particle cloud. The only way to disable the weapon is by cutting through the wires, this will pacify the particle cloud and allow the individual to escape. :;*GN Panzer-Faust II ::Working on same concept with GN Missile, it is just a much larger version and a GN version of the Sturm Faust. It will explode on contact with enough force to destroy a mobile suit. Based on the GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical’s GN Panzer Faust, the handheld rocket-propelled grenade can be stored on the unit’s hardpoints, shield, or just simply carrying it. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Particle Tank II :An optional part for the GN-X Achilles that extends its operational time by increasing the amount of GN Particles being used, and can be discharged once emptied. Two of these tanks are attached on the waist GN Particle Generators, and two smaller ones on the shoulders. These tanks actually extend the GN Particle Generator’s protrusions length to look like the original GN-X. ;*GN Tail Booster II :Developed from data derived from the GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type and used by the GNX-704T Ahead’s series and design inspired from the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra’s Stürm Booster, the GN Tail Booster was incorporated into the GN-X series. The tail booster is special equipment that gives the GN-X Achilles an increased operating time allowing it to travel much greater distances, boost the propulsion power, and increase flight range. When equipped, it appears to be a tail-like appendage on the GN-X Achilles, but more of a spike protruding from the back or a larger and longer version of the GN Drive, like the ELS version of GN-XIV. The tail consists of cone-shape GN Condenser that supplies the GN Particles and energy, additional thrusters and GN Verniers increasing the overall speed, and sometimes, with the GN Particle Tanks II as external propellant tanks. Optional Equipment History Variants Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons